Exiled: Kendrick's Story
by The Lori C
Summary: Brian Kendrick is a homicide detective that had publicly attacked a homophobic murder suspect acquitted of a gay dancer’s slaying and is transferred to what is known on the force as “The Tombs,” the department’s own career graveyard.
1. NOTES

_**Author's Note: **I don't know how many of my readers are **Law & Order **fans, but I came up with this fic after seeing the film **Exiled: A Law & Order Movie**, which revolved around Det. Mike Logan, who was demoted after punching out a corrupt politician/murder suspect on the courthouse steps in front of reporters, and is sent to Staten Island-the NYPD career graveyard-for port patrol. He gets redemption after solving the murder of a prostitute and discovers in the process of doing so that an old friend was involved in the crime. I'm not going to give the rest away._

_As for **Exiled: Kendrick's Story**, though loosely based on the aforementioned film in some parts, has a different twist. He too had been a homicide detective that had publicly attacked someone, in this case, a homophobic murder suspect acquitted of a gay dancer's slaying, and is transferred to what is known on the force as "The Tombs," the department's own career graveyard._

_While at The Tombs, he is assigned a new partner that had also been exiled for her own reason that is quite infamous and a joke among her colleagues, Det. Marie Davenport. Neither are happy about the arrangement at first, until Brian discovers his old partner back at his previous post is charged with killing a fellow officer. _

_Discovering the investigation into London's charges are being slipshod by his old department, both Brian and Marie decide to do some investigating of their own, despite being warned by their captain to "leave it to the real detectives." In doing so, the two discover things aren't what they had initially appeared to be._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brian sat at his desk, looking over yet another petty ante case that had come to him. Jesus, what a step down from Homicide at the 71st Precinct, but then again, it was his own damn fault for his present situation.

That was the only drawback; Brian had let his emotions get the best of him when it had come to victims. Hell, even his partner had been equally guilty of it at times, but it had never gotten to the point where Paul wanted to punch someone out. No, _he_ had punched walls and file cabinets instead.

From the time the male dancer's body had been found, Brian had been determined to find the son of a bitch responsible for killing the kid. What had been worse was when he and Paul had to inform the guy's mother that her only child was dead and the nature of how he died. It was part of the job that both of them had despised most of all.

But what had pissed Brian off most of all was despite the forensic evidence, despite the witness who had testified to the letter what they saw of the victim being last seen alive with the suspect, and even the thorough investigation itself by Paul and Brian, thanks to the asshole being able to afford a highfalutin, bullshit attorney (and Brian's own secret suspicion that there was a jury bias because the victim had been gay), the fucking jury had acquitted him of murder.

Paul had gone into the men's room and beaten on the stalls in frustration, shattering a couple of knuckles in the process.

Brian had spotted the perp outside the courthouse with a smug look on his face. It had sent him over the edge, especially after seeing the victim break down in sobs and flee the courtroom once the verdict had been read.

The vision of the poor woman was still in Brian's head when he had decked the arrogant asshole, breaking his jaw. The bastard should have been lucky Brian had let him live.

It hadn't mattered that the case was over; one way or another, Brian had vowed to get justice for that kid and his family in the end.

It didn't turn out that way. The perp was now threatening a lawsuit against Brian and his department. There was also a possibility of an assault charge, but both that and the possibility of a civil suit would be abandoned–if Brian was terminated from the department.

Of course, Paul had gone to both their superiors and IAB, pleading his partner and best friend's case. Were they just going to let one of their best detectives go just like that over one lapse of judgment?

No one was quite sure what had happened, but in the end, Brian was booted from the department, demoted to "The Tombs," which was a step above career suicide. Paul had some chick as his partner now, probably some bimbo from Traffic who'd blown the captain to get Brian's old job while he was stuck in The Tombs busting low-level dealers, gangsta kids, shoplifters, and hookers. _Nice._

And the partner they had stuck him with. Freaking hell; "Ball Shooter" Detective Marie Davenport.

What a piece of work that chick was; she had gotten booted down to The Tombs from her own precinct after a shootout with some suspects in a drug ring, hitting one of them square in the balls. Whether she had done it deliberately or it happened by chance hadn't been made clear.

IAB had later ruled it an accident, but it had cost Marie both her own post and reputation. Now she was known as the cop who shot a guy's balls off, and most men now stood clear. Even the guys at The Tombs had warned Brian about "keeping a close eye on his boys" once Marie had been assigned as his partner.

_It could have been worse, though, _Brian thought. _Better stuck in The Tombs with his pension intact with a loose cannon female partner than being canned altogether. _He should really thank Paul some way for saving his ass, though the guy risked his own jacket in doing so.

He now looked up as Marie dragged in a now-familiar face for booking. Brian looked at the girl and sighed.

"Joey," he said, "how many times are you going to get dragged in here before it gets through your skull to quit selling yourself?"

"I didn't do nothing!" the young hooker protested. "Fuckin' Vice and your bitch partner tricked me!"

"All part of the job," Brian replied, shaking his head. The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen, yet she was going downhill fast. It was only a matter of time before some psycho john sliced her from ear to ear. One hooker he had tried to save had already ended up dead that way; it was only a matter of time before they got to Joey unless she got her ass off the streets.

"Process her," he nodded to Marie. "And then take her to County."

"You're a pig," Joey hissed at him.

"It's for your own damn good, Joey. One day you'll thank me," Brian replied.

"Asshole," she hissed again as Marie led her off.

_Just another day at The Tombs, _Brian thought, going back to his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rain was coming down the night Brian had been assigned to patrol the neighborhood for any suspicious activity in the area. This particular spot was notorious for drug dealing, prostitution, and con artists pulling their latest scam.

At the same time, there were also kids in the neighborhood and the junior high school was just five miles down the road. God, that pissed him off. Brian wondered how it could even be safe for any kid to go to school in a shit hole like this.

A couple of low level dealers Brian recognized had spotted him and bolted before he could even do anything. It made no difference; he'd catch the little bastards next time. By the time he would be done with them for selling drugs to some kid, they would be lucky to _walk _home in one piece. Fucking scumbags.

On the next corner, he came across a face that was all too familiar, shook his head and sighed.

Brian pulled up to the curb and rolled down his window. "Joey, why are you out here in this shit?"

"I ain't doing nothing!" she protested.

"Right, it's pouring down out here and you're standing around doing nothing. I was born in the day, but not _yesterday_, kid. Are you trying to get yourself killed like Dawn did?"

"Dawn wasn't too bright. I know crazies when I see them."

"Sure you do, until you get your throat cut by some john in a three piece suit driving a Cadillac. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Who said I wanted to leave?" Joey asked, hand on her hip.

"Well, either I take you home or some guy from Vice pulls up here and takes you to the county lockup where you were not even two weeks ago. Take your pick. You aren't staying here."

"Who died and made you my daddy?" she snapped.

"Nobody. This isn't a good night for you to be out here. At least let me give you a ride home."

Joey sighed, knowing this guy wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave in. "Okay, but don't try any shit."

"I'm not trying anything. Now where do you live?"

"Nowhere. I crash at the old warehouse over by the river."

"_What?" _Brian asked. "What's the address on your last booking slip then?"

"Last place I got kicked out of. I've been at the warehouse since between you cops harassing me."

"Jesus, that place is as bad as you being on the street. How do you bathe, get clean clothes?"

"My johns," Joey replied, looking at him as if he were a moron. "I take a shower after I turn my tricks."

"Jesus Christ. You aren't going to live like that."

"Says_ who?"_

"Says me. That warehouse is no place for a young lady like you."

"You got any bright ideas where the hell else I'm supposed to go? Not many places I can afford on giving ten dollar blow jobs and twenty dollar fucks."

"Well, first I'm going to get you some coffee and a decent meal, and then I am going to call a friend of mine who owes me a favor. You think you can behave long enough to work with me?"

"Hey, for a free meal, I'll turn into a nun," Joey nodded, grinning.

_A short time later:_

"Listen, Maxine," Brian explained into the phone as he watched Joey from a short distance away wolfing down pizza. "I got a girl here that's eighteen; she's a hooker that's been in County quite a few times in the last month. She's in need of a safe place to go, and I don't think she finished school or has any real skills outside of working the streets. Deep down, I can sense Joey's a good kid, it's just no one else seems to give a shit about her. If you can offer some input, I'd feel better knowing she was off the street."

"I just happen to have a new opening, Bri," Maxine said. "When can you bring the girl? I can take her in tonight."

"Max, I think I will remember you in my will. I'm getting her something to eat now, but we should be up shortly after."

"Take your time," Maxine responded. "I can get the room and some clean things ready for her. What's her name again?"

"Josephine," Brian answered. "Josephine Gray. Goes by Joey on the street."

"All right. I'll expect you soon. Make sure she's clear on the guidelines though, Brian."

He hung up and headed back to the table where Joey was.

"So what shithole are you taking me to after this?" she asked suspiciously.

"To Morgan House, as far from a shit hole as you can get," Brian smiled at her. "The director is a friend of mine. I think you'll like Maxine very much."

"_Maxine? _Sounds like an old hag that will make me go to morning prayer or something." Joey turned up her nose.

"Not quite." Brian smiled at her. "Maxine is about ten years older than you are, you'll get your own room, three good meals a day, clean clothes, all the nice things in life."

"Oh yeah? And what do I have to do for them? Nothing comes without a price."

"Well, if getting your GED, learning some job skills and household chores are considered a price, so be it."

"I don't know, I'm kind of dumb for school stuff," Joey shrugged. "They might laugh at me."

"Nobody's going to laugh at you; as a matter of fact, Maxine was a teacher before she founded Morgan House. She helped a lot of street girls get their diplomas. Some even went on to learn trades and got good jobs. Anything's possible, Joey, and I can tell you're smarter than you think you are. All we're asking is for you to _try."_

"Okay, but I ain't guaranteeing nothing," she shrugged, draining her soda.

"Good girl. Now let's get going; Max will be expecting us soon."

_Late that night:_

After he had gotten Joey to Morgan House and Maxine had settled her in, Brian had returned to the station. Marie was still there, finishing up paperwork from a drug bust she had done earlier that night.

"Where were you?" she asked, looking up from her desk. "You go out to deck someone again?"

Brian laughed a little. "Not quite; decking someone is what brought me to The Tombs in the first place. No, I was getting someone settled at Morgan House."

"_Morgan House? _You reforming hookers now?"

"Just one," he replied. "Knowing Joey is in a decent place and not either on the street where some slime ball can hurt her or locked up in County with a bunch of crack animals makes me feel better. Plus Maxine owed me a favor."

"Jesus, Brian, I didn't think you were such a softy." Marie couldn't help but smile. "But it's good that you're helping give that girl a new start on life before it's too late for her."

"Or Joey gets herself slashed up," he added before the phone rang on her desk.

"Yes, Davenport," Marie answered, then listened for a few minutes. "Oh dear Christ," she finally said.

Brian snapped to attention as she hung up. "What the hell was that about?"

"Your old precinct," Marie replied solemnly. "Detective Brenda Stephens was gunned down earlier tonight."

"Jesus, Bang Bang Stephens," Brian sighed, looking shocked. "The biggest bitch in the old department, but hell, I hate seeing any cop shot down. How is she?"

"Dead," Marie answered. "But it gets worse."

"What can be worse than Bang Bang being dead?"

"They're saying the ballistics match your old partner's gun. He's on his way to processing to be booked for murder."

"Fuck!" Brian called. "No damn way. Paul may have hated Bang Bang as much as I did, but he wouldn't resort to anything like this. Something isn't right at all."

He picked up his jacket, set to leave.

"Now where are you going?" Marie asked.

"County," Brian replied. "It will be a cold day in hell before I let my best friend rot in that hell hole, especially after his put his own ass on the line to save my job and my pension. I'll be back in the morning."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"All I want to know is what the fuck happened with Bang Bang Stephens and how you ended up here," Brian said.

Seeing his former partner and best friend under these circumstances had been bad enough, but having to talk to Paul through Plexiglas on a phone was complete bullshit altogether.

"I don't know, man," Paul replied. "All I can tell you is someone must have jacked my gun."

"If that was the case, why didn't you make a report it was gone?"

"It was my backup gun, so naturally I didn't know it was gone until I saw that my locker had been broken into right before I was hauled in here. I can also tell you I was nowhere near where Stephens was killed."

"Ballistics said the bullets came from your weapon," Brian clarified. "Naturally that and your fingerprints being on it are going to come back to you firing it."

Paul gave him a look. "What fingerprints? All I heard about was ballistics."

"Wait, you weren't informed about fingerprints? That's standard procedure."

"You'd think they'd eliminate them being it was my weapon to begin with. Wouldn't they look for other prints?" Paul wondered.

"One would think so," Brian nodded. "And I'm going to find out what the hell is going on, and if you didn't shoot Stephens, it is time to find out who the hell _did _and how they got your gun to begin with."

"And why they would want to frame me," Paul sighed. "Just keep your ass on the downlow about this. You're in The Tombs, after all; this technically isn't your investigation."

"I know," Brian replied. "But since the department that is supposed to be doing this is being half assed so far, it's time you had someone besides your lawyer on your side, even if it means my own ass on the line. How much lower can I get than The Tombs?"

_Several hours later:_

"One would think their own department would do things more thoroughly," Marie said when Brian told her what happened. "They just assumed _he_ shot that officer because it was his backup gun?"

"Not so much assume as to match the bullets," he replied. "Of course, any idiot would know being it's his gun, his prints would be on it anyway. Problem is, it wasn't his regular piece, and on top of that, he told me that he had just found his locker broken into right before they busted him on the charge."

"Sounds like a shoddy investigation to me," Marie said, making a face.

"Exactly. Someone's set him up. I'm not saying that because Paul's my friend and old partner who saved my own job, but I know him better than this. The guy would shoot out a _lamp_ before another person, no matter how much they piss him off. And he sure as hell wouldn't be stupid enough to shoot another cop, let alone another one in his own department. Jesus."

Marie thought a moment. "You remember the old rule, 'something taken, something left behind'?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm thinking we can go back to the scene where all this happened when the shift is over and do some investigating on our own. Something has to be there that was missed that could clear your buddy."

He brightened. "You want to help with this?"

"It's either that or go home to an empty apartment and watch repeats of old crime shows," Marie shrugged. "I'd rather take the lesser of two evils."

"I think I love you," Brian laughed for the first time that day.

"Down, boy," Marie smiled back. "We still have half an hour yet."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell is this?" Brian asked, spotting the candy dish on his desk.

"Some holiday cheer," Marie answered, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Merry the fuck Christmas," he snorted. "My family's back in Washington, I'm stuck in The Tombs and my best friend is in jail being railroaded. Tis the season to be fucking jolly."

"Do we really know he's being set up?" Marie asked. "How do we really know Paul _didn't _shoot Stephens?"

"You don't work beside someone for eight years without knowing them, Davenport," Brian said. "Plus I knew Paul long before we were partners. I'm telling you, he's not capable of something like this."

Another detective came up to them. "Captain wants to see both of you," he said.

"Wonderful," Marie sighed.

"Just when I think things can't get worse," Brian added. "Thanks, Rivera."

They headed into the office of Captain Darrel Grant, who greeted them.

Brian cut to the chase. "What did you need, Captain?"

"I got a call from Downtown you and Davenport here have been sniffing around the Stephens homicide," Grant replied. "May I remind you that is not our case and that neither of you have any business being part of it."

"Listen, I—"

"I know this is affecting you, Kendrick, given the circumstances," Grant said. "But leave this to the real detectives Downtown. You're already here because of lapse in judgment. Don't make the same mistake twice or you won't be so lucky next time. Now I got a case for you two. A fifteen year old girl was mugged at school earlier today, so get out there and get on it. She and the mother are waiting to be interviewed."

Marie nodded. "Right. I can take the girl's statement."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Brian groaned as they left the office. "There's a major case breaking among the department and we get a low-level mugging. Plus you stick me with Mama besides. Thanks a lot, Davenport."

"Did I say I was giving up on this that easily?" Marie asked, a gleam in her eye. "I only said about interviewing the girl to placate the captain away from our real cause."

"You mean you…." Brian began.

"What the captain and Downtown doesn't know won't hurt them. As the old saying goes, there's more than one way to skin a cat."

He brightened. "In that case, let's get this bullshit case out of the way and get back to work on the sly."

Marie nodded. "Now that's the K I know." She handed him a slip of paper. "I have a feeling your day is getting better."

Brian took the paper. "What's this?"

"Speaking of your friend, he's out on bond."

He studied the paper. "Thank God for small miracles. This will make our job that much easier."

"Considering he's on home monitoring pending trial, yes," Marie nodded.

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "But if we play our cards right, D, Paul won't be the one on trial after all. I don't care what shit fit Grant has between now and then, I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even if Grant had told him and Marie to leave the whole thing alone, Brian wasn't backing down. He may not have been able to look into things concerning Paul's case _on_ his shift, but nobody could tell him what to do on his time off.

Brian had a couple of "ears" back at the old precinct that still sided with him, slipping him tips on the sly about how things were–or it had appeared in the last few days, _weren't_ going. At the same time, it bugged the shit out of him who would want to set Paul up for something like this and why.

Granted, he could annoy people sometimes and the Latino temper could flare up, but truth be told, Paul was a big puppy inside that felt guilty when someone would get killed in a shootout. He _hated_ using his weapon. The whole thing with Stephens didn't make sense.

"So let me get this straight," Marie said when they stopped for lunch a few days later. "They not only allegedly traced the bullets back to Paul's gun, but they found a hoodie about a block from where Stephens was killed?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah. Thing is, I know it isn't Paul's. One, I know the guy's clothes like the back of my hand; I've borrowed a few shirts of his from time to time. He's also got a shitload of hoodies, but I know damn well he doesn't own any orange ones, let alone a _neon orange _one. Let me also add that thing wasn't even his size."

"They found dark hairs in the hood, though," Marie pointed out.

"None with a root. The only way they can say who the hair belongs to for sure is to get DNA, and they can't get DNA without a hair root." Brian replied. "Jesus, D, you should know that."

"I didn't know about the hairs not having a root." Marie shook her head.

"So we're back to the gun thing. His prints were the only ones found on it, but one would think that was a given, being it's his piece anyway. We know the bullets match.. There's only two ways this can be concluded."

"Which are?" Marie was now very interested.

"Either he really did do this, which I refuse to believe, or someone was wearing gloves when that gun was fired. I got a connection in the lab here. If by chance there were gloves and we find them, there's going to be gunshot residue on them. It's just finding out whether or not I'm right, and if I am, finding said gloves and getting them tested."

"Wasn't Paul tested for gunshot residue?" Marie wondered.

"Yeah, that much I know for sure, but it came out negative. Of course, they would have probably either accused him of washing his hands or it being too late by then because of the negative results."

"God, what is it going to take for this guy to catch a break?"

"Either a good lawyer or a holy miracle," Brian sighed.

"Say hello to your miracle," a voice said behind them, handing Brian a slip of paper.

Brian looked up. "Young? You know about this?" He was stunned.

The woman nodded. "I know the captain's been on your ass about what's going on Downtown, but I have to say I can't blame you. I took that call while you guys were out and just got back from lunch and saw you. Anyway, I'd check that out. Something about a witness."

He smiled. "Thanks. Just don't get into trouble on my account."

"Hey, what you do on your off time is your business. I just take messages. I know nothing." Young then winked and went back to her desk.

"Another so-called 'witness'?" Marie asked with a sigh. "Let me guess, either another psychic or another one in a long line of nuts."

"Actually, D," Brian replied, "this is someone we know very well, at least I do. And they wouldn't be contacting _me_ unless there was a good reason."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The phone rang on Brian's desk, which he picked up on the second ring.

"I gotta talk to you," a girl's voice said without greeting. He instantly recognized it.

"Joey, where the hell are you? Why aren't you at the shelter?" Brian asked.

"I gotta talk to you," Joey repeated.

"About _what?"_

"I know something about that lady cop getting shot."

"Wait, what? _You're_ the witness?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Jesus, I thought maybe it had been Max that knew something. Joey, why didn't you say something to me about this before? God knows Davenport and I have seen enough of you down here."

"I didn't know you had anything to do with it till I saw it in the paper about your friend getting picked up for it. They mentioned your name about you used to be his partner or some shit. Anyway, I can tell you for sure it ain't him that shot that lady cop."

Brian felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck. This girl could be the break both he and Paul needed.

"Joey, where are you? I want to talk to you further about this."

"I was kind of hoping you would say that," Joey replied, giving him her location.

"Keep your ass put till I get there, then you can tell me everything you know, no matter how minor."

"What was that all about?" Marie asked as she arrived at her desk just as Brian hung up.

"Tell the captain I have to take off the rest of the day for a family emergency," he answered.

She eyed him suspiciously. "If it's what I'm thinking, K, if he gets wind of what you're still doing, you know you'll be in deep shit."

"That's a chance I'll have to take. I'll fill you in when I get back in the morning. This could be a break that we need and I'm not about to pass on it."

As Brian rushed out, Marie stood there speechless, shaking her head and wondering if her partner was truly insane, just plain dedicated, or both.

_Half an hour later:_

"So let me get this straight," Brian said, taking in what Joey had told him. "You saw Stephens about a block up from where you were trying to pick up a john with a guy in the orange shirt, and they were arguing?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded.

"And you're sure it wasn't the guy they arrested?"

"Positive. This guy was white, and he had this weird accent. He was kind of tall, but kind of big in the middle. I saw him run and pull off the shirt after the lady cop went down, and got a quick look at his hair. It was dark and short, but that's all I can tell you about that.

_Tall and kind of big in the middle. Weird accent. White. _Brian digested all of this. _It definitely wasn't Paul._

"Joey, do you think you can describe this guy's accent a bit better?" he asked.

She thought a moment, then brightened. "Yeah! You know how they talk in like places like Brooklyn? Kind of like that!"

Paul was from Texas. He wouldn't have a Brooklyn accent.

"They had your buddy's picture in that paper," Joey added. "That ain't the guy that was with the lady cop when he shot her."

"It definitely isn't," Brian agreed. "But the person you described to me, I may have an idea who it is. The thing now is I just have to prove it. In the meantime, Joey, I don't want you talking to anyone about this except me and Davenport, unless it's someone investigating the actual case. Got it?"

She nodded. "That's why I wanted to tell only you. I know you're his friend."

"There's just one more thing I have to ask though."

"What?" Joey wondered.

"Did you by any chance make the call to 911 when the shooting happened?"

She nodded. "Am I gonna be in trouble?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Brian reassured her. "But why didn't you stick around and talk to anyone at the scene?"

"Who was gonna believe a _hooker? _Plus I was working and didn't wanna get busted again."

"Jesus. Anyway, do you think if you saw this guy again you could identify him?"

Joey nodded eagerly. "No doubt about it!"

"All right. Now, get back to the shelter and don't go anywhere without letting Max know where you are-"

"We gotta sign in and out anyway," she cut in.

"It's even more important you do that now, especially once word should get out there's a witness in this case. It's enough there's a dead cop and Paul being put on the hook for it, but I don't want anything happening to you before we get to the bottom of this. And I want you to check in with me at least once a day. Think you can do that?"

"Gee, I don't know, people might talk. You are kind of cute."

"I mean it, Joey."

"Okay, okay. I'll call in."

"And no working the streets."

"I haven't sold any ass since going to the shelter," Joey protested. "Curfew's at ten. Max's good to me. I ain't blowing this."

He couldn't help but smile. "Good girl." She may turn around in more ways than one yet.

_Later:_

"Like my new jewelry?" Paul displayed his monitoring ankle bracelet.

"I can't believe you're making light of this," Brian shook his head.

"Hey, it beats the fuck out of jail. You know how they have to put away cops in there? Jesus. Of course, considering I was charged with shooting another one, never mind I didn't do it-"

"I know you didn't, and there's a witness to attest to that fact."

Paul was taken aback. _"What?"_

"That's what I came to tell you."

"How come no one from the precinct said anything about this?"

"Probably because the ass wipes didn't bother following up on who exactly made that 911 call."

"And you know who did? How? You've been up in The Tombs for months."

Brian told him the details about Joey, from the first time he had encountered the young hooker for solicitation up until he had talked to her about the shooting several hours earlier.

"Wait. What the hell was Stephens doing cruising the district up near The Tombs?" Paul asked.

"From what Joey was able to tell me, Bang Bang was working undercover as a hooker. From what I was able to gather from some digging, apparently both Vice from up there and Downtown were working together to clean up the streets that weekend because of the upcoming election or some shit. Anyway, Joey described the shooter, and it was as far from you as it could get."

"So who was it? And how the fuck did they get _my_ backup gun?"

"How they got your gun I have no idea. But I can tell you who the guy is, or at least a general idea." Brian then proceeded to pass the description Joey gave him.

"Jesus Christ!" Paul exclaimed. "I don't believe it! _Him?"_

"He's the only one that would fit the description, PL. And I _know_ I've seen that hoodie somewhere before."

"Yeah, but why use _my_ piece?"

"I wondered that myself," Brian replied, "and then I got to thinking. Not only had we'd gotten promoted to detectives on the first shot way back when, but also word got back he'd had a shit fit when I wasn't canned, but sent to The Tombs instead and you were responsible for both saving my ass and my job. He'd had issues with Bang Bang too, then again, who didn't? Anyway, the only logical thing that came to mind is that he'd break into your locker, steal your piece, go up to where she was working, pose as a john, kill her, leave the gun, make damn sure it was traced back to you, and both of you would be out of the way."

"And you'd still be at The Tombs," Paul concluded.

"Yep," Brian nodded. "All his headaches out of the way. Bang Bang would be dead, you'd be in jail and he'd have our cushy jobs."

"So far, looks like luck is on his side, though."

"Not quite," Brian reminded him. "What he _wasn't _counting on was a savvy little hooker with a good memory."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The phone rang on Brian's desk the following morning. He gave a grunt before picking it up, bouncing back from yet another ass chewing from Captain Grant.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, BK, I might have something for you." It was his connection from the crime lab.

"Wolfe?" Brian's mood immediately changed. Marie glanced over at him.

"The one and only. Listen, I know you're in shit with your captain up there, so I'm calling you on the sly while the boss is out of the lab here. Anyway, a couple of Downtown flunkies found a pair of gloves not far from where Stephens was killed—"

"I knew it!" Brian cut in. "I knew something like that had to figure in. Anyhow, go on."

Wolfe continued. "I looked the gloves over inside and out and tested some skin cells, run them through the whole DNA profile. Are you sitting down, bro?"

"Let me guess," Brian replied. "The profile doesn't match Paul."

"You're pretty smart for a blond," Wolfe kidded.

"Oh, you're a real clown, Wolfe," Brian countered. "But thanks for the update."

He hung up with a grin, not unaware that Marie was still staring at him.

"What was that all about?" she finally asked.

"My spy from the lab," Brian answered. "Just as I suspected, there were no other prints on Paul's gun because the shooter had gloves. And skin cells in said gloves didn't match Paul's DNA. Imagine that."

"So that's two things now in his corner," Marie said hopefully. "The test and a witness."

Brian shook his head. "That's the tricky part, proving the gloves were actually used as part of the crime. They were out in the elements God knows how long. The good thing, though, that once a positive ID is made by the witness, perhaps _their_ DNA can be tested against what Wolfe found in the gloves. Until then, we still don't have much."

"What about the witness?" Marie wondered.

"They're being very well protected at my insistence," he replied. "Downtown knows about it and now it's up to them to take it from there. I just hope they don't fuck it up."

"Me neither, considering the captain's been giving you a bunch of shit about something neither of us should be involved in in the first place. If it were anyone else, I'd probably wouldn't have given a rat's ass," Brian answered. "But I'm not about to sit here quietly and see my own best friend railroaded by a bunch of assholes for something he clearly didn't do while you and I are relegated to busting hookers and low level marijuana dealers. It's bullshit."

"Hold that thought," Marie cut in as her phone rang. "Let me take this."

Brian tried to concentrate on the paperwork before him as she took her call.

"Speaking of hookers," Marie said as she hung up, "our friend Josephine is back."

"_What! _Jesus tap dancing Christ! She told me she wasn't doing that shit since going to the shelter."

"Evidently she was kicked out of there a few days ago."

"Oh, God. Why didn't someone tell me anything? I'm going down to holding and have a talk with her and then I'm calling Max. At least this is one thing the captain can't jump on my ass about."

_Several minutes later:_

"Joey, what the hell are you doing?" Brian stared at the pitiful girl through the bars of her holding cell.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do? I was out on the fucking street again."

"Why didn't you call me? What happened?"

Joey shrugged. "Nothing. Stupid shit."

He eyed her suspiciously. "I've known Maxine long enough to figure out she doesn't make girls leave over 'stupid shit'. Now what happened? Were you turning tricks again?"

"Maybe."

"Joey, you were doing so good."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks," she shrugged again.

"You're eighteen, hardly an old dog," Brian pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that's something else you don't know."

"What?"

"I ain't eighteen."

"Are you trying to tell me you're—"

"I'm fifteen. So the fuck what?"

"Oh God, Joey. We've had you in adult lockup and you're underage. Do you know how many asses could be on the line for that?"

"Ain't my fault the fake ID looked that good and your lazy ass didn't ask. Why do you even bother with me anyway? The other cops and your bitch partner just throw me in here and go their way."

"One, you're a witness in a murder and it's important I know where you are and you're safe. Second, I think it's time you knew there are people out there that do care about you."

"Wow, you're not only cute, you're kinky. Ten for a blow or twenty for a screw?"

"Joey, that isn't what I meant and keep in mind you're in a police station. You're also a minor and it's even more important that you're in a safe, secure place."

"Uh uh! No damn way am I going to kiddie jail with a bunch of brats and wannabe gangstas."

"I was actually thinking of talking to Max and having her take you back in."

"She threw me out."

"And I'm going to find out why and fix it."

"Good luck with that."

Brian sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if all of this was even worth the bother.

_Later:_

"So how is our little street girl?" Marie asked.

"Fifteen years old," Brian replied.

"What? Her past bookings said eighteen."

"Yeah, not to mention she looks it. We need to start checking hooker ID's a little closer. Jesus."

"Good thing you know now. I think she really likes you."

"Very funny, D. Anyway, I talked to Maxine and she's taking Joey back on the condition she goes to school and she checks in with me every day. It isn't often Max gives girls second chances, but—"

"Max owes you a favor," Marie finished.

"Well, that and there's something else," Brian answered, lowering his voice. "Joey is the witness to Stephens' murder."

Marie's mouth dropped open and she stared at her partner. Maybe now keeping an eye on one Joey Gray wasn't such a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"What do you mean, that girl is a witness?" Marie asked, shocked. "Of course, this now explains why you've been both evasive exactly who that witness was and why you're so concerned about this particular hooker. Most of them you usually booked and forgot about them."

Brian sipped his coffee and grimaced. "Most of them have been around awhile, if you know what I mean. Joey's a kid. If I don't look out for her, who the hell will? You think the drunks that throw her a ten spot for a back alley blow job give a shit where she goes and what she does when they're through with her?"

"Well, at least the captain isn't riding you about _that," _Marie nodded.

"Not yet," Brian replied. "Then again, he hasn't figured out how she and Paul's case are entwined."

"So that's where the interest stems from."

"Not exactly. I was concerned for Joey long before I both found out how old she really was and that she witnessed the shooting."

It finally hit her. "You really do care for that little girl, don't you?"

"More than you know, D. You have kids?"

Marie shook her head. "No, just me and the dog."

"Same here, only two cats."

"Wow, I never had you figured for a cat guy, K."

"I got custody of them when the missus and I split up. She took the third one."

"You're divorced?" Marie couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him.

"Yeah, imagine a woman putting up with me, even if it was for a short time."

"I'm sorry, Brian." It had been the first time she'd addressed him by his first name.

"Don't be. Shit happens. Anyway, Joey's safe at Max's and I have my spies Downtown saying they're digging up some more dirt. The big shits are still doing a half assed job on the case, even with stuff staring them in the face, they're hell bent Paul did this."

"Can't Joey make an ID on the real shooter?"

"She's willing," Brian nodded. "The tricky part now is finding out where good old Detective Thompson was the day Stephens was gunned down. If you think the battles between him and I were bad, the ones with her and Thompson were ten times worse. And for some reason, he always had it in for Paul, especially when Paul and I got promoted to Homicide over him. Joey described the guy to a T, and I know he had experience in Vice before his promotion. I also had dirt he patronized hookers and had them do 'favors', as it were, in exchange to having him recommend either their charges be reduced or dismissed. Problem was, I couldn't prove any of that shit, so I had to basically keep my mouth shut."

"Wasn't that the guy who pushed for you to get fired after the punching incident?"

Brian nodded. "The one and only. The old fucker has been after my job and me from day one. What he wasn't counting on was Paul going to bat for me. Thing is, if the goat kept it in his pants and did his job right, he'd been promoted a long time ago. But it doesn't end there."

"What do you mean?" Marie was now very interested.

"Well, one of my spies did some digging when I told them the description Joey gave me. They knew whom I was talking about right off and ran a check on the guy via a private dick they know and owed a favor. Turns out, before he became a cop, Thompson

was terminated 'by mutual agreement' from some security firm. Here's the kicker-he was quietly given the boot as part of a settlement from him sexually harassing another security officer."

"And no one caught this when Thompson was hired?"

"It wasn't on his official record, hence the 'mutual agreement' bullshit. Considering the rifts between him and Stephens, I'm beginning to wonder if he was trying to get in her pants too."

"Might explain what he was doing up here on the vice sting," Marie said.

"True, but the dumb ass hadn't worked vice in years, and his so called disguise wasn't that good. I think it worked like this: he was harassing Stephens–yeah, she was a bona fide bitch in general, but nobody deserves to be harassed like that, and if I'd known about Thompson's past back then, I'd had his balls long before this—but he got wind somehow she was being a decoy hooker to bust some johns up here, came up here to see if he could get a piece on the side, she recognized him through his lame ass disguise, was about to blow the whistle to the other hookers around her that Thompson was a cop, and that's when he gunned her down and took off, tossing the hoodie, dropping Paul's gun where someone would find it, and made it back to the precinct before anyone knew what was going on."

"Question now is, how did he get into your partner's gun locker and get the backup weapon without anyone seeing him?"

"I'm working on finding that part out," Brian replied. His phone then rang.

"I gotta tell you something important," Joey said without greeting.

"Please tell me you're at the shelter, Joey," Brian sighed as Marie gave him a perplexed look.

"Nah, Max took a bunch of us to this diner to eat. I'm calling from there at a phone by the bathroom. I saw that guy again."

Brian's interest was piqued. "What guy?"

"The one that shot the lady cop I was telling you about."

"He's _there?"_

"Yeah. At the counter talking to some other girls I never saw before."

"Joey, do me a favor. Don't let him out of your sight. In the meantime, tell Max what's going on and have her get you Downtown to make a statement. I have a feeling if we keep this under wraps much longer, one of those girls could be the next to get hurt."

"Okay," she said. "But I'm kind of scared."

"You'll be okay, kiddo. Just stick with Max and do what I told you."

"What's going on?" Marie asked when he hung up.

"Thompson's at a diner about three miles from Max's shelter," Brian explained. "I'm having Joey tell her what's going on and to get her ass in to make a statement ASAP."

"Surely, no one is going to pick him up because of one statement."

"No, but if she positively ID's Thompson, it might get things rolling faster and perhaps take some heat off Paul. And if we're lucky, IAB might take an interest."

The phone rang on his desk again. "Jesus H. Christ," he muttered before picking it up.

"Hey, Detective, how's life in The Tombs? Delgado here, remember me?"

"Fucking hell, Greg Delgado, the computer genius. How are you, big man?"

"Doing good. Hey, our mutual friend Wolfe from the crime lab says you've been working London's case on the sly. Anyway, I think I may have some information that could help you out, but I'm still digging as we speak."

"Whatever you have, G Man, let me hear it," Brian said gratefully.

"Remember when you were brought up on Patrol from Traffic back in '99?"

"Ah yeah, the good old days when I was a young fuck that didn't know any better. What about it?"

"Well, then you'll remember the five hookers that were murdered up in the Highland District that were never solved. Anyway, I got a call from Wolfe about the DNA he'd gotten from the mystery gloves found near where Detective Stephens was killed. It matches the DNA on file from the hooker murders. All five of them, in fact."

"Christ, are you saying…."

"Whoever shot Stephens may be the same dude that killed the Highland girls. Think about it, Stephens was shot the same way those last two girls were. Rest assured, Detective, it definitely wasn't London, because he wasn't even on the force back then."

"You go to the Lieutenant with this?" Brian asked.

"Not yet. Actually, I've been working on the sly too, but I do plan to turn this over to the guys working the case."

"Don't," Brian instructed. "Take it to straight to Perkins. I wouldn't trust those two clowns working on this with anything right now. Tell him it's important and you want him to get it directly."

"All right, Detective, but I hope my ass isn't in a sling for going over someone's head."

"If it is, you can have Perkins call my captain and have them flame me instead. How much lower can I go than I already am?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh this is fucking fantastic," Brian grunted the next day. "Routine piss test, what a great way to begin my shift."

"What's the problem?" Marie teased. "You didn't do anything you weren't supposed to the last thirty days, did you?"

"Not unless you count a few beers here and there."

"Well, if they tested for booze, about eighty five percent of all the departments would be fired, so I think you're safe."

"Still, I hate this thing. I can't exactly piss on demand, not to mention I don't really relish some old hag or some dude staring at my dick."

"Drink a lot of coffee," Marie suggested. "You should be fine by the time your name comes up."

"You're just a ray of sunshine today," Brian replied. "I'm guessing the arranged date went well."

"Maybe," Marie shrugged with a smile.

"Uh oh." It was his turn to joke around. "Someone got laid."

"Typical man that thinks with the wrong organ," Marie rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah. You know, you should go out more often. If you're not working, you're working your buddy's case on the sly, and if you're not doing that, you're looking after that little hooker girl. What gives? You go gay?"

"You wish, kiddo. If that was the case, I wouldn't think the new secretary downstairs had a great ass on her."

"I'll let Carmen know the next time I'm down there to see her," Marie laughed.

"Right, just what I need on top of everything else, the prospect of someone yelling sexual harassment. You will do no such thing."

"Too bad. She is a cute girl," Marie pointed out. "Anyway, is there anything new on the case?"

"Delgado's digging into something for me," Brian answered. "He came across something a few days ago that could be related, five unsolved cases back from when I first came into the department and was working Traffic."

"Wow, talk about cold cases," Marie said. "But how would they mix in with the Stephens shooting?"

"Seems whoever killed her went after hookers before. Anyway, according to both him and Wolfe from the lab, the DNA found on the samples of all five dead hookers match the skin cells Wolfe found inside the gloves left behind near the shooting scene when Stephens was killed."

"This could be something big then."

"Yeah, but now it's just catching the guy, and both getting his DNA and a positive ID from Joey."

The phone rang on Marie's desk, which she promptly answered, spoke for a few minutes and then hung up. "That was the tech. You're up for your test."

"Whoopee," Brian rolled his eyes, getting up. "The highlight of my day."

_A few days later:_

"Hey Detective," Delgado said from the other end.

"Let me guess," Brian joked. "I had a hot piss test."

"Not really, but that's more Wolfe's department, whom I have with me here on conference, by the way."

Brian sat up, now very interested. "What's going on?"

"Well, as you know, Wolfe also works in the lab that does the drug tests, and I just came across the reports on Stephens' shooting. There's all kind of details about London's gun and the sweatshirt that were recovered and tested, but nothing about the gloves. Wolfe said he sent the report up after he'd finished, but there's no note of anything."

"Luckily, I kept a copy of it," Wolfe added. "When I heard the report wasn't noted, I got suspicious, so when the drug tests came in, I went 'underground' as you can say and did some DNA tests on the samples."

"Wait," Brian said. "You can't do DNA tests on piss. Even I know that much."

"You can if there's skin cells in the samples," Wolfe corrected. "But long story short, I got a hit when I compared my tests to the one from the gloves. You still sitting down?"

"Jesus Christ," Brian sighed. "It is someone in the department, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't who any of us think it was."

"Not Thompson?"

"No. His sample didn't match. Neither did London's, but I didn't need to tell you that."

"Then _who?"_

Wolfe told him, with Delgado filling in the blanks.

"Jesus Christ. Are you sure?"

"You if anyone should know science doesn't lie, Detective."

"Yeah…but still, that was the last guy I expected, considering he's been gung ho about working on this case, according to Downtown."

Brian then sighed. "You know, I think it's time for me to have a talk with my old boss and IAB, now that we have hard evidence there's a killer among us, and it sure as hell isn't Paul. It's about time the right guy answered for this and I bring Joey down to ID him just to make sure. But I think with what you have might be strong enough. It's probably going to land all of our asses in trouble, but at this point, I don't care anymore."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"It wasn't who you thought it was?" Paul asked. "Are you sure?"

"DNA doesn't lie, buddy," Brian nodded. "As for reference, yours didn't match either, but you already knew that."

"You know that kid could get in trouble for testing piss on the sly like that."

"Goes to show you that there are people on your side, just like you put your ass on the line for me. You're a good cop; do you honestly think anyone would believe you'd just go batshit crazy and shoot one of our own? You'd use the file cabinet for target practice first."

Paul nodded. "You know me way too well, man."

"Which motivated me even more to get to the bottom of this even with Grant riding me to stay the hell out of it."

"Right, like you were ever one to really listen to anybody, Brian."

"Especially people who don't know their asses from a hole in the wall to begin with."

"I just can't believe those test results, though. Jesus, I really looked up to that guy, you know? He even helped me vouch for you with the IAB."

"I know. It shocked the hell out of me too. Question was, _why? _I know Bang Bang wasn't the most popular one on the force, but I don't like seeing anyone bumped off like this. It's bad enough hearing about my own mama worrying about whether each day is going to be my last."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "So are they going to pick him up?"

"Wolfe, Delgado and someone from IAB to the DA with the test results," Brian replied. "It's only a matter of time. Grant's probably going to shit bricks on me again about this, but right now I could care less. There's also the issue of our witness making a postive ID."

"The kiddie hooker," Paul said.

"That's her, but she's in Max's shelter so it won't be a problem to find her, plus Max and I have a stipulation on her to check in with me every day."

Brian's phone then rang, with him checking the Caller ID. "Aha, speak of the devil. Let me take this a minute."

He then turned his attention to the call. "How are you, Joey?"

"I'm good. I hope you don't mind me calling this phone but your freak partner said you were out."

"Not a problem. As a matter of fact, I may have some good news and will need you to make that ID pretty soon."

"Yeah? You caught the scumbag?"

"Let's say their DNA caught them, kid. It's just a matter of time before they're charged. It's not an easy thing considering who they are, which I can't disclose yet, but yes, we have someone."

"Damn, Kendrick, you are so the man," Joey praised.

"Well, you can thank some friends of mine who helped out. Meanwhile, keep your happy self off the streets until I call you, which should be soon."

"Okay, okay, not that I get a chance to sell ass anyway. Max has me doing stuff. And you know what?"

"What, Joey?"

"For a cop, you're not only kind of cute, you ain't so bad of a person."

He had to laugh. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid."

Brian then ended the call and snapped his phone shut.

"Got your first groupie, huh?" Paul asked, laughing. "Pretty soon all the hookers up at The Tombs will love you."

"Smart ass. Yeah, kid's doing good; one more off the streets, at least for now." His phone rang again. "Jesus Christ."

"You're a popular man today," Paul observed.

"Could be Wolfe or Delgado with something. Let me take this and get back to the station before Grant sends out the search party. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What can I do?" Paul asked, lifting his leg. "I still have this piece of shit jewelry on, remember?"

Brian nodded. "Don't worry. That will be gone and this whole nightmare over before you know it."

_Later:_

"Did the Captain find you?" Marie asked.

"You mean call me in to bitch my ass out yet again?" Brian responded. "Oh yes; that's at least once a day now. I think if they weren't short on help up here, I'd been canned by now."

"I think it goes further than that, K," Marie said. "I think deep down Grant respects you, just worried about his own behind."

"Or he just likes seeing my gorgeous face every day. So what happened around here while I was gone?"

"Not much, just booked a couple of shoplifters and finished processing a marijuana case. How about you? Did you accomplish anything?"

Brian nodded. "We're getting close. Delgado and Wolfe went to Marino from IAB presented everything to the DA. As we speak, I wouldn't be shocked if the two clowns originally working that case is getting raked over the coals for their sloppiness. Once I get the all clear of sorts, I can bring in Joey to make a positive ID."

"You mean she's still doing as she's told?"

"So far, so good. I don't know what Max has been doing, but she needs to keep doing it, especially now. Both Joey and that DNA evidence are the strongest things Paul has going for him right now."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Man, what do you make this coffee with, gasoline?" Joey made a face.

"Welcome to The Tombs," Marie nodded.

"Aren't you a bit young for coffee anyway?" Brian asked.

"I dranka lot worse than this," Joey countered.

"I'm sure you have, and truthfully, it's best I don't know."

"So you guys really got the dude that shot the lady cop?" she asked anxiously.

"DNA doesn't lie, kid," Brian grinned at her. "It's just now you making a positive ID, which is why we are heading Downtown in a few."

"Won't you get in more shit with your boss?" Joey wondered.

"He can't get any deeper than he already is," Marie replied.

Brian nodded. "And at this point, Grant can go fuck himself anyway."

"Wow, this is some shit. To think I wouldn't be doing this if I hadn't been out selling ass that night."

"Speaking of which, you know when and if this thing goes to trial, you have to testify, right?" Brian reminded her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So that means in the interim, you're to keep said ass off the street; otherwise, a defense attorney can make mincemeat of you."

"Like I got time to sell it anyway. Max is making me go to school, plus all the stuff we have to do around the house. And she's got me in some meetings and shit."

"Good girl. I think I'll have her get you a few decent dresses too."

"What for?"

"Joey, you can't exactly walk into a courtroom wearing thigh high boots and a micro mini leather skirt. Jesus." Brian shook his head.

"So I got to look like a granny?"

"Not exactly, but it would help if you appeared like a proper young lady."

"Good luck with that," Joey shook her head. "I didn't know how to be proper a day in my life. My mama took off when I was nine and left me with my uncle who started fucking me when I was twelve. I took off a year later and been working the streets since until I came across you and then Max took me in."

"Well, I'm sure Max will be happy to help you there," Marie smiled. "You know, it's never too late."

Joey smiled back at her. "You know, I used to think you were a bitch, but sitting here, you're kind of cool. Would you help me too?"

Marie glanced up at Brian, who nodded, then she turned back to Joey. "I'd be honored. We can get started after you come back from Downtown."

_Later:_

"What the hell were you doing Downtown?" Grant barked.

"I had to transport a witness. I didn't think _that_ would be a problem," Brian countered.

"That's the problem; you think too much. How many times have I warned you to stay out of the Stephens investigation? It's not our department."

"No, but the material witness is from our area," Brian reminded him.

"In any event, I'm warning you again to keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong," Grant said sternly before the phone rang on his desk. "Keep your ass put," he added before picking up the phone.

Brian sat for a few minutes looking annoyed as Grant took the call, nodding and muttering an occasional "Uh huh," before finally hanging up.

He turned back to Brian. "That was the DA. You just got lucky. Your witness made a positive ID Downtown. Now let me remind you for the last time that you're done with this. The DA is handling it from herein."

"There's only one thing I want in return, Captain."

"Do tell, but I'm warning you."

"I want to be assured that Joey's name is kept out of the media until a possible trial. I don't want that asshole trying something else when and if he's let out on bail."

Grant nodded. "You got it. I'll call the DA back right now."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Seriously, Captain, you need to quit calling me in like this. People will start talking," Brian quipped.

Grant shot him a look. "Actually, I called you in here to give you an update on what's happening Downtown."

"Wait, whoa, what happened to the endless sermon that it wasn't our concern?"

"Considering the witness turned herself over to _you_, I think I can make an exception today."

"O-kay." Brian looked at his superior quizzically.

"Let's cut to the chase," Grant continued. "Your hooker made a positive ID on the suspect."

Brian was now very interested. "She did? Does this mean….."

"Not quite yet, but let's just say for now London's very close to getting cleared."

Brian looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you God, if in fact you do exist."

"Now that that's out of the way, there's something else you should know. You have an appearance before the IAB tomorrow morning."

"Now what the hell did I do…or _didn't_ do? Jesus Christ, give the short guy a break once in awhile."

"Actually, you and Davenport may be quite pleased with this appearance. That's all I can tell you since I can't guarantee anything."

"D's going too?" Brian was now intrigued. What the fuck was Grant up to?

"So this thing with the IAB…." he began.

"You and Davenport are to be in the hearing room at nine-thirty. No bullshit and if you're even as much as _one minute late, _your stay in The Tombs can be extended awhile longer, as much as we like."

"Hey," Brian grinned, "in that case, I can be here at nine fifteen."

Grant gave him a nod. "That's the attitude I like to hear. Now get back to work; I have the DA to talk to to finish this up."

_A short time later:_

"I'm guessing you got the news?" Marie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About the IAB hearing? Yeah." Brian gave her a nod.

"Did the captain say anything to you about it?"

"Outside of us possibly being pleased with this upcoming appearance, not really. I also want to add that Joey ID'ed the real suspect in Stephen's killing and Grant was about to call and check in with the DA when I left."

"My God, are you saying that Paul could get off?"

"Looks that way, D."

"It's about time."

"You are not kidding. If those jackasses Downtown had done their job right in the first place, I wouldn't have needed to bust my own ass and put what was left of my job on the line to get to the truth. Luckily, I had an understanding new partner, a smart hooker, and some willing old friends on my side to help me."

"Well, if it's one thing that pisses me off, K, it's someone being wrongfully accused, and I know how passionate you were about this. I know we didn't get off to a good start; word got around about what a loose cannon you were and I wasn't very happy being teamed with you."

"You think I was tap dancing at the prospect of being paired up with a woman who nearly shot some dude's balls off?" Brian began to laugh.

"Okay, I deserved that," Marie laughed back, "but now look at us. We may have cracked the biggest case in all the force and it wasn't even yours to begin with."

"The ball shooter and the loose cannon," Brian nodded. "Imagine that."

The phone rang on his desk. "Hell, Kendrick speaking."

Marie gave him a look, barely restraining her laughter.

"Oh thank God I caught you," Maxine said from the other end. "Has Joey contacted you?"

"No, why? I thought she was due back at the shelter two hours ago."

"She's not here. I checked with some of the other girls and then called the Downtown station but no one saw her since she left down there."

"What the hell? They let her leave the precinct _alone? _I specified I'd bring Joey if someone stood with her!"

"I guess she must have slipped out unnoticed according to what the detectives said."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Christ. Listen, Max, if you hear from Joey in the meantime, call me or Davenport PDQ. In the meanwhile, my shift is over in about ten minutes and then I'm going to go look for her."

He hung up and sighed. "I don't believe this."

"I heard," Marie nodded. "We're going to find her, aren't we?"

Brian stood up, packing his gun under his jacket. "Damn right we are. I'll get my own head blown off before I let anything happen to that kid. And if something _did _happen to her, I don't know how I'll forgive myself."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Someone spotted Joey with a woman about five minutes ago not far from here," Marie said as she snapped her phone shut.

"A _woman? _What the fuck?" Brian asked. "You think it's another hooker she may have pissed off?"

Marie shook her head. "According to the tipster, the woman in question was well dressed." She then went into more detail about the description.

Brian nearly slammed on the brakes. "Jesus Christ! That Lieutenant Bowers' wife! What the hell is she doing with Joey? The kid never mentioned knowing her."

"I don't know, K, but from what was described, it didn't look like a social thing."

"Oh God." Brian began to speed up as if the hounds of hell were after him.

"K, watch the road, you nearly sideswiped that car."

"Sorry, but Jesus, we have a witness in trouble here, a witness that all but makes this whole case, I may add. Believe me, if anything happens to that kid, not only will I never forgive myself for not getting there in time, but there's also going to be hell to pay Downtown for not keeping a closer eye on her in the first place."

_Meanwhile:_

"Who are you? Why are doing this to me?" Joey asked, trying to hide her fear as she squirmed in her binds.

"It isn't enough my husband would take whores like you on the side," Anita Bowers sneered, "but now one is about to make us lose everything. I won't let that happen."

"I'll go back and say I saw the wrong person. Just let me go. I won't even tell nobody you brought me here."

"Damn right. Say your prayers now, you little bitch, because you're not doing anything but dying." She pressed the knife to Joey's throat. "Or maybe perhaps you can be cut up to the point where your little 'career' is over because even the most cracked out john won't want you."

"No. I mean it. I won't say nothing. I'll tell them I lied! Please, lady? Let me go."

"And here I thought you were a tough little scrapper. Now look at you, sniveling like a child."

"That's because she _is _a child," a male voice behind her said.

Anita turned around. "I should have known you were behind this too."

"Step away from the girl, Anita," Brian said sternly, pointing his service weapon toward her without taking his eyes off of her. "Drop the knife."

"And what? Have Dan go down for killing Stephens because she was plotting to hang those five murders on him?"

"It's over," he replied. "Even if you did kill Joey, there's still plenty of evidence against Dan to convict him. You'd have to kill a hell of a lot more people and destroy that too, and I doubt you'd be able to do that."

"Let me guess, this is some kind of revenge of yours because Dan had you sent to The Tombs."

Brian shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. Now drop the knife and step away from the girl."

Joey remained bound, her eyes pleading _help me._

"Of course," Anita said. "But let me do one thing first."

She then yanked the hair of the young hooker, sending Joey's head back and about to slit her throat before a loud blast echoed in the building. Anita Bowers fell dead to the floor as Joey began to shake and cry.

Brian lowered his weapon and sighed. "Untie her, Davenport," he said softly.

Marie nodded wordlessly, going to aid the young girl.

Joey leaped up and ran to him. "Is she really dead?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," Brian said gently, embracing the girl. "You're safe now. It's over."

More officers arrived as he addressed Marie again. "Think you can call Max and let her know we found Joey and a couple of officers will bring her back as soon as she's checked out?"

"Of course," she replied, going for her phone. "I think our work is done here."

_Several hours later:_

"Aside from a few lacerations and bruises, she's going to be fine," Marie said, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh?" Brian snapped to attention.

"The little girl you've been thinking about the last three hours," Marie smiled.

"How did you know I was thinking about Joey?"

"Who else would you be thinking about?"

"Yeah, good point, being the poor kid came close to having her throat slit. My God, D, imagine if we'd gotten there just a few minutes too late."

"But we didn't," Marie pointed out. "And I also need to warn you that you'll be all over the six o'clock news."

"What? Oh God, now I'll be a loose cannon that shot my old boss' wife in cold blood. I guess I'll be settling into The Tombs until I retire."

"Not quite," Marie said, holding up the newspaper's evening edition. "You're being hailed as a hero. And I know some little lady at Maxine's shelter right now that thinks you're even more of one."

"Wow, who'd thought when I was sent here I'd be admired by a fifteen year old hooker?"

Marie couldn't help but smile. "You really care for that little girl, don't you?"

"More than you know, D. To be honest, the likes of me and Max are all she has."

"I have to agree," Marie nodded. "And after today, I think you drove that point home."


	15. Chapter 14CONCLUSION

**Chapter 14-CONCLUSION**

Brian may have gotten his share of media attention, but the real story had been about his old boss being convicted in both the Stephens murder and the old murder case of the five prostitutes years before.

He still couldn't believe it; he had looked up to Lt. Dan Bowers from the day he'd come to Homicide, and now thanks to both his heroic efforts to save Joey, and despite going against Grant's orders and working on the sly to clear Paul (who was now back on the job), Brian was now out of The Tombs and back to his old stomping grounds, with a huge promotion to the Major Case Squad.

He was even happier when he was informed by IAB that both Paul and Marie would be joining him there. He wasn't sure how much he'd see Marie being she was assigned a new partner, but being back with Paul had thrilled Brian more than the promotion itself.

"Your new boss will also be a familiar face," Grant had informed Brian on his last day at The Tombs as Brian cleared out his desk.

"Who else would I know? You're still here and Bowers is on his way to death row. And how do you know about me going to Major Case anyway?"

"Who do you think recommended you after you and Davenport had your IAB hearing that ended with you two having your previous jobs reinstated?" Grant said, grinning.

Brian had stared at the captain incredulously as Grant headed back to his office. _Of all damn people to do such a thing, _he had thought. He and Grant hadn't exactly been the best of friends during Brian's entire stay at The Tombs.

Now as he was headed back to his new desk, he had indeed spotted a familiar face. It was his new superior, Captain Roger Shields. He had been one of Brian's instructors at the police academy.

"Remember me?" Shields asked.

"How couldn't I?" Brian laughed. "All you did was ride my ass when I was at the academy."

"I did it for a reason. Welcome to Major Case, by the way. Grant said great things about you. I'm glad you put what you learned at the academy into practice after all. Before I got your file, all I could remember was the smart ass kid that went to Traffic after graduation."

"I've come a long way from Traffic, Captain," Brian grinned, shaking his new boss' hand.

"Seeing how you helped clear your buddy over there, I would have to agree. So, if you're ready for your first major case, I have a tough one that may be up your alley."

"Bring it on," Brian nodded. "If it's anything I don't back down from, it's a challenge."

_Several minutes later:_

While Brian conferred with Captain Shields, Paul had made a Starbucks run and just returned to his desk. He had sat down his own coffee order and was about to place Brian's on his desk when he spied something out of the ordinary.

_What the hell? _Paul thought, picking up a paper. _Petition for adoption? I got to get the scoop on this._

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Paul," Brian said with a chuckle. "Still going through shit on my desk."

"I wasn't going through anything. Are you holding out on me? You never told me about wanting to adopt a kid. Hell, I thought you hated them and didn't want any."

Brian had to smile. "Well, this isn't just any kid. She's pretty special and should get a second chance at life. Considering she was part of getting you off the hook—"

"Whoa, whoa! _You're adopting Joey?"_

"You got it, buddy."

"Jesus, just when I think I know someone." Paul shook his head and smile.

"By the way, she thinks you're cute too."

"Great, now I have to worry about your soon-to-be daughter hitting on me."

"Yeah, and don't even think about encouraging her or I'll have your balls."

"You being a dad. Who would have thought?" Paul grinned at him again.

"Who would have thought we would be in Major Case this time six months ago?" Brian nodded back at him. "As they say, PL, things happen for a reason."

"Indeed, Papa." Paul raised his coffee in a toast. "Here's to promotions, freedom, and fatherhood."

"And you being a godfather," Brian added, toasting him. "Here, here."


End file.
